Aethyrlan
The continent of Aethyrlan (Ay-ther-lan) is among the largest in all of Thelania, stretching along the southern pole of the world it is host to lush rolling hills and forests in the northern reaches and frigid mountains to the south. It's history is a particularly storied and interesting one, being one of the most recently settled of the lands. HistoryCategory:Continents Aethyrlan though bearing certain native populations, particularly Dwarves, and seeing some small settlements over the years was first colonized in great proportion around 900 OE. Settlers fleeing from Elethar and the destruction that had been wrought there by the Beast had set sail in search of more hospitable lands and while plenty made lives for themselves in V'lithe, Fahrum and D'mitha, the largest population sought a new land all their own. Frightened by the events that had ruined their homeland the settlers that founded what would come to be known as the kingdom of Durogalan forbid the usage of magic in their new lands and became a rather insular and suspicious people for a great many years. It is little wonder that when the Black Dragon came to Aethyrlan in early years of the Sunburst Era that it was met with little more than fear and apprehension for though some few hundred years had passed since the events in Elethar, the Aethyrlanian's had held fast to their fears. It was not until around 25 SE that Aethyrlan began to see its first influx of mages from the other lands who were welcomed hesitantly at first, but soon integrated. The change was one that took many years to occur, for some still harbored old fears and while treatment of those who had been born with magical talents had been a subject of some debate for a long time it was still a difficult adjustment for the entire kingdom. In fact it was not until well after the Queen Tahlia Duroga was removed from the throne in 37 SE for delving into particularly frightening magics that things eventually smoothed over to pave the way for fair living of the magically talented. In the last hundred years the country has come a long way, magic is now quite common and though there are still those forms which are looked upon most severely such as necromancy and other dark and unnatural sorceries the skill is actually taught in such prestigious schools as Adamar Academy. While Duroga's Reach was once the seat of the throne and capital of all of Durogalan after the Duroga lines fall from grace it was decided that the city of Gilderton to the north was better suited, receiving more clement weather and quite well fortified as well. Since 38 SE the Epheon family has held the throne and lead the people through the turmoil that followed during the next years as the treatment of mages changed dramatically and into a very prosperous era. Trade and expansion boomed for a time following the allowance of mages and academies in its instruction were formed throughout the kingdom, there was a long reign of continued peace for many years. In 89 SE however tensions between Aethyrlan and V'lithe hit a boiling point, as the two largest continents and military powers the two kingdoms quarreled and war was declared. The young King Phineas Epheon sent armadas of ships and soldiers overseas and for twenty seven years the two countries struggled fiercely, and for a time it seemed that victory would be awarded to the Aethyrlanian's. In the end however the order of knights known as Paladins made a grave sacrifice to drive out the invading forces and forced Aethyrlan's retreat. A peace treaty was signed and has been maintained over the years though bitterness remains between many who remember the war and the losses that both sides suffered for it. Mage Treatment The treatment of mages in Aethyrlan has been a complicated matter from the time that the settlers first arrived to colonize the land. After the terror visited upon them in Elethar by the Beast the people were wary of magic in all its forms and forbade it usage. Initially all magic wielders were made only to identify themselves by wearing a green hat, head scarf or other head wear and to swear not to use their powers, for nearly thirty years this method sufficed well enough. Unfortunately this simple method did not endure, after settling the land many villagers were mortified to discover mages still utilizing their spells from day to day, even in mundane and harmless manners. Pressed to enforce their ban more strictly the kingdom began what would be a long oppression for the mages as they were monitored more closely by neighbors and soldiers alike and any infractions punished with ever growing severity. After nearly forty years of this younger mages who did not understand the fear of their predecessors began to fight back against the mistreatment and distrust and for this more drastic measure were taken. Around 1000 OE all known mages, even those who had adhered to all that had been asked of them were rounded up and confined in camps and prisons while Queen Mahildra Duroga and her council passed judgement over their future in society. For nearly a year the matter was hotly debated but ultimately the fate of the mages was sealed by their own as many began to rebel against their confinement. After the havoc that followed the revolts though they had been put down the Queen passed her judgement. Mages were to be branded so that all would know them for what they were and exiled from the kingdom. For the first year of this change passage out of Aethyrlan by boat was afforded to those with the means to acquire it while the remainder were left to eek out whatever existence they might in the harsh frozen south lands beyond the comforts of society. The brand marked their face and should they attempt to return they would be known and turned away or worse by the townsfolk, those whose loved ones had been magic users mourned the loss and appealed many times for exceptions or changes to the new policy. Some extended compassion to the exiles, even at times at risk of their own livelihoods while the vast majority of citizens held little sympathy, grasping onto their old deep seeded fears and further anger and worry after the damages done during the revolts. For the next three hundred years this practice of branding and exiling mages continued. Those that displayed such talents learned quickly to hide them or else were turned in for the offers of reward that frequently were given for such reports. Magic continued to be a thing feared and mistrusted by the people as a whole though there were many advocates making efforts time and again to change the treatment of mages. Eventually this began to help alter the perceptions of many folk who sympathized more and more with the plight of the magically inclined and their families. By the turn of the era things were beginning to make a slow change for the better, one however that would take many more years to achieve. When Queen Tahlia sent for mages from other lands it was a notion not entirely well received by many, but it began some of the first changes for local magic users. Though policy did not begin to change until after Tahlia was dethroned her own invitations had begun to alter many more perceptions of mages by the common folk and nobles alike. The first actual change to the treatment of mages began in 46 SE, eight years into the reign of the Epheon family when the ban on mages was entirely lifted. This of course required a gradual process to both cease the continued exile of newly discovered mages and to allow the return of those who had already been forced from the kingdom. Though the lift of the ban was the first step it took almost twenty years more before mages had begun to integrate themselves back into society. The Epheon family utilized this time wisely to solidify their rule over the kingdom, shaming the Duroga lineage for their treatment of such people and promising better futures though they 'could give no recompense for the mistakes of their predecessors'. Before the kingdom was passed to a young Phineas Epheon mages had settled in and academies had been formed in the proper instruction of magical arts. The last vestiges of bitter mage colonies had dissolved leaving Aethyrlan with no further in fighting to hamper them as war soon erupted with V'lithe. People & Cultures Locations Capitals * Gilderton Cities * Duroga's Reach Towns * Ft. Hilden Villages * Roseglade * Rowanhold * Prim Others * Obsidian Chamber